Quaralia Rosalinda
Quaralia Rosalinda was the leader of Team QRTZ and is currently a member of Team IQAT in '"Moonlight Stars ". Her weapons of choice are a Dust Caster Spell Book (DCSB) that is named Light's Path and a set of Multi Dust Modified Rings (MDMR) named Crystal Casters. She also alludes to Rapunzel. Appearance Quaralia is a young woman with long, light blonde hair that reaches down to her knees. She styles the top into a knot bun ponytail with two brown and white chopsticks so she would be able to fight. she has a medium sized curly side bang, light blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She wears a fancy pair of white rimmed glasses, has a slim build, and of average height and weight for her age. As a fashionista, she wears several outfits from time to time with each occasion. Original Outfit (Volumes 1-3) For her main outfit and her combat gear, Quaralia wears a purple strapless dress with pink lining and a white sash wrapped around her waist. She also wears a dark gray denim vest with gold buttons and pockets to store some dust supplies and light gray boots with pink straps and two inch heels. She also wears a pair of light gray, long point gloves that extended to her mid upper arm with pink lining and her emblem is in white on the upper part of each glove. For accessories, she also has a set of pearl earrings, a white infinity scarf, a pearl necklace, and two sets of rings that she wears on her fingers (three on each hand) and are one of her weapons in combat. She also carries a small brown buckle purse that carries her other weapon. Pajamas Quaralia's pajamas consists of a lavender, above knee length nightgown with dark gray and pink design lining. The nightgown has gray spaghetti straps with pink crystal (not real crystal) decorations on the top part above her stomach. Her emblem is seen on her gray hairbrush that she usually carries at night. Uniform Quaralia wears the dress code for Beacon Academy with the red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim with black knee-high stockings and brown shoes. She wears her gloves under her uniform and also wears her pearl necklace, glasses and earrings. Otherwise she does not modify the school uniform. Alternate Outfit (Fashionista) During the events of "Fighting With Style" and “Fire and Ice”, Quaralia wears this outfit code named “Fashionista”. For her alternate outfit, she wears a pink and gray striped shirt with three quarter gray sleeves with pink lining, a periwinkle vest and a long, purple, short sleeve jacket and a gray, short pleated skirt embroided with pink lining. She also wears matching boots with 2 inch heels and periwinkle strings tied into bows. Her accessories include a pearl cross bracelet, a couple other gray bracelets, a white infinity scarf with a pearl necklace, and pink belt that can carry her weapon and dust supply. Her emblem would be seen on the pouch on the back of her belt Ballroom Attire During the Beacon Dance, Quaralia wears a light purple, off shoulder, straight across neckline dress with purple straps and lining with pink frills across the neck cut. On the dress she has pink line decoration with gray diamond at the ends and she wears light purple flats with light grey soles. For accessories, she wears a purple four star pendant on a silver chain and a matching bangle. For this event, she wears her contacts and has her hair in a half up - half down braid. Post Timeskip Outfit (Volume 4-Current) After the Fall of Beacon, Quaralia changes her outfit to match more towards Mistralian fashion for now she dons a dark purple and purple Chinese style, slim, short sleeve crop top with gold zipper front, gold trimming, and mandarin collar along with a pair of dark brown boyfriend shorts, light gray leggings that go up to her mid thighs and a pair of brown and dark brown wedge heeled boots with matching leg belts. For her accessories, she wears light gray, long point gloves that extends to her mid upper arm and retains her white glasses and earrings from her original outfit. She also has a brown belt with matching pouches and attached to the rear of the belt is a piece of purple with gold trim fabric that covers her from hip to hip. She also carries a new dark grayish magenta cross-body purse that also carries her other weapon. Her hair has also grown slightly longer and her emblem can be seen on the purse along with the top of her boots in khaki. Personality Quaralia is a very social person that adores fashion and constantly abides by its rules. If a person were to ask her about her take on that particular subject, she would go on for hours explaining all of the fashion rules and current fads. Even though she is very sociable, she will express her opinions on others and criticize others for doing something wrong in her book. She also loves to learn more about being a huntress and will look forward to each class to learn more about the different topics in her classes. If a person were to tick her off, she will either slap them across the face, step on their foot with her heels or whack them upside the head with a frying pan or textbook. She can easily be agitated to the point of her hurting them and criticizing them with topics like their lack of fashion and fighting style. Though that doesn't mean that she is usually like this with her friends. With her friends, she would give them presents that would improve their fashion in her eyes and also try her best to be kind and considerate to them. For example, she would give Turquoise a nice pair of shoes to wear with her outfit. Even if she can be critical, she is very caring of others. After the Fall of Beacon, she worries more for her teammates while she stays as she misses them dearly. She also regrets that she wasn't able to help out her teammates as much as others, making her doubtful that her dream as a huntress would come true. While she stayed with her parents, she was way more harsh than usual and would try everything she can to get her mind off matters but ultimately fail and break down about not seeing them again since the broken CCT tower made it worse. However, after her parents help her regain her courage and hope, she gains the determination to head out herself and search for her teammates starting with finding her partner. When she heads out again and by the time she reunites with some old friends and form Team IQAT, she strengthens her resolve to find and help her friends and allies with her newfound strength. Biography/ History Quaralia was born in Haven, the capital of Mistral with her loving father, Morado Rosalinda and mother, Genevia Rosalinda. They were a middle class family that had all the essentials such as food, a place to stay and other luxuries a middle class family would have. She was an only child of the hard working parents. When her father was out working during the day as one of the co-heads of a weapon corporation, her mother would look after her as a stay-at-home mom. She was spoiled by being given a lot of toys and devices as she grew older. Her parents sent her to grade school to give her a good education. When she was 10 years old, Quaralia started to get fascinated in drawing and design. From seeing all the outfits that she was not able to get in the clothing stores, she wanted to draw them so she could have the designs and try to improve them with different kinds of color variations and accessories. Eventually, Quaralia had multiple sketchbooks filled with different clothing designs which gave birth to her greatest obsession: fashion. Within the next three years, she studied magazines, searched the internet, looked in multiple shops around Mistral, and attended fashion shows and theater performances in her spare time from school work. When she was 13, Quaralia was about to exit a fashion shop with her sketchbook when she bumped into someone. After she stood up, she saw the young woman pick up her sketchbook and took a look inside it. Impressed by all of the designs she drew, she introduced herself as the head designer of one of the wealthier fashion stores, 'Silver Flare Designs'. Quaralia realized who she was and was excited to meet her and after the woman asked a few questions, she offered her a position in her expanding company as one of the fashion designers and as a model. Quaralia happily accepted and began to work in her business. By next year, Quaralia was well known in the fashion community. Before she knew it, she grew to be famous for not only her designs, but for her beauty as a model. She was in a couple movies, photo shoots, and on a few talk shows. A year later, Quaralia found a different calling when her family had to move to Vale because of her father's transfer. When Quaralia arrived, she set up a new shop with her family called 'Diamond Rose Fashions', Quaralia helped multiple customers and some were skilled hunters and huntresses from different places around Remnant. While she talked with the heroes, Quaralia was fascinated with all the stories she heard of their adventures throughout their time. It inspired her to the point that she wanted to become a huntress. From that time on, she cut her time with fashion and hired a tutor to learn how to fight and everything else that she needed to know. To be sure, she also enrolled into Pharos Academy to catch up with the other students. With her hard work ethic, she was able to graduate a couple years later and apply to Beacon Academy, in which she was accepted. At that point, Quaralia handed her store over to her parents and hired some additional help with designs while she would be away at Beacon though she promised that she would visit from time to time to bring new designs. ~Battle of Beacon/ Timeskip~ When the Battle of Beacon occurred, she and her team were in Quaralia’s Fashion Store/Apartment until the news had blacked out after seeing the death of another student on television. As herself along with the rest of her team went to investigate about what could have happened at the Amity Arena, they were stopped once they were on their way to Beacon when many Grimm had arrived in the streets of Downtown Vale. While she fought alongside her team outside her store in Downtown Vale, they fought many Grimm and saved people’s lives. After a couple huntsmen had taken over for them to rest,more came and they had to continue fighting. At some point, she and Zabrina were separated from Rosalina and Turquoise during the fighting, leaving her and Zabrina with the huntsmen. Quaralia was getting exhausted from helping the huntsmen, her and Zabrina and almost passed out until a somewhat exhausted Taison had arrived on the scene with Nolana and Clementine following. With their help, they were able to help clear out the Grimm before she, Zabrina, Nolana, Clementine, Taison were able to retreat back into Quar’s Fashion Store (which remained in decent condition although somewhat damaged). Once they had arrived to rest, Zabrina weakly came in last with an injured Rosalina. Quaralia was in shock about Rosalina’s condition before she bandaged her wounds and allowed her to rest. Zabrina had also told her that Turquoise went away to try and find Niagara from Team AMZN. While she asked about Team MLIT, Taison had told her what had happened to them before they were separated before he had left to head to Vacuo. After a week of staying and recovering and helping Rosalina, Quaralia decided to head to Vacuo as well with Nolana to visit Nolana’s parents. After a few months, she was back home with her parents as she was sharpening her skills before she decides to head out to find her teammates. While heading out on her own, she meets up with a few of her friends as they create Team IQAT. They now fight together to save villages from Grimm on their way there, hoping to find more of their friends as they head around Mistral to find more answers about the nefarious organization, Nightmarian Eye. In Combat Weapons: Forest Whisper 2.png|Light's Path Crystal Casters.png|Crystal Casters (On both hands) '' Quaralia has two weapons of choice: a Dust Caster Spell Book (DCSB) named Light's Path and a set of Multi Dust Modified Rings (MDMR) named Crystal Casters. Light's Path is a novel sized book that is enhanced with the ability to cast multiple kinds of dust from their pages/ cover by uncut dust. Though she uses the book to increase the strength of certain attacks, she can also use them in tandem with her other weapon or can be used seperately. The six rings (three on each hand) are called Crystal Casters and they each have a small compartment that carries one kind of dust powder. They can hold different kinds of dust for different kind of effects but each can only have one kind at a time. For example, she could have one fire, one gravity, one water, one earth, and one lightning. She could also combine two of her rings for a stronger than with just one. To choose which ones to use, she would press the ring center for the kind of dust she needs. With the rings she can project her dust based attacks and channel the energy out into waves or small projectiles. After the Battle of Beacon, she is able to use the dust in her rings to amplify her physical attacks. After the Battle of Beacon, she uses her Crystal Casters as her main weapons while keeping Light's Path as a backup in case her Crystal Casters run out of dust. ''Abilities: From her tutelage at Pharos Academy and from her private tutoring, she has learned a lot about dust casting and about fighting in different situations. Because of her training, Quaralia is a mid- far range dust user and frequently plays the role as a supporter while being a strategist. However, she is able to handle her own if needed within close range combat, although she is a novice in hand to hand by the time she enters Beacon Academy. Her speed and agility are above average so that she is able to keep up with her teammates if the need arises, especially with combination attacks with other individuals. If she is forced in close combat, she only knows a few punches and kicks that she could use to get away even to go as far as sacrificing her book by whacking or throwing it. This would occur if she gets extremely angry in the midst of the fight. Her semblance is also something that she recently discovers during her first year at Beacon Academy and as such, does not know how to fully use it correctly. However after the Battle of Beacon and from her time training with her teammates, she does considerably improve in close range combat with the help of her Crystal Casters along with her semblance usage. She can hold her own but she prefers to work with a partner to increase their abilities and attacks with her dust attacks. Quaralia is also quick at improvising for adjusting the situation in her favor during combat in case her initial plans fail. This can be seen as she does what she can to be adaptable when that time arises. When she battles alone, she does what she can to end the fight quickly, although this has improved but can still be at a disadvantage against very strong opponents in which she relies on her speed and semblance to help her in the situation. Aura: ''Bright purple. ''Semblance: Star Step Quaralia is able to summon specialized glyphs that can be used to generate platforms that can either be used to help herself and/or her teammates stand their ground or be able to create a path of up to 5 of them (10 after Battle of Beacon) in midair. The more glyphs that are used and the longer they are used, the more aura it consumes. She can use this in a variety of ways such as helping her teammates to safety. These can also be broken by strong attacks that aim for the glyphs and can only take 2-3 shots per glyph. Relationships Rosalina: She finds her very humorous and a great help to her fashion work. They have always gotten along well as she treats Rosalina like her younger sister and Rosalina treats her like to elder sister. She has also come to love her pet Rose and also helps Rosalina to the best of her ability, from school to combat the best she can. Rosalina along with Zabrina help separate fights if they are not part of them. Turquoise: As her partner, she feels the need to help her in her fashion sense. Even though they argue with each other on different topics, they can work together nicely when it comes to combat. As they get to know each other, she slowly learns to accept her as the Faunus she is and also help her out when it doesn’t come to fashion. Also she is there when Turquoise needs assistance. They truly are opposites, but they finally get along at some point. Zabrina: She sees her as a person that keeps to herself a lot. Even though they don’t talk very much, their relationship seem to be alright, even though they have their own share of fights as any teammates would. She would be there for Zabrina if she needs it, hoping that she would open to her and everyone else on Team QRTZ. She truly worries about her and hopefully she finds out what Zabrina is keeping to herself. Zabrina is also the one who restrains Turquoise whenever they argue. Trivia *When her full name is translated it turns out to be "Star Pearl Beautiful Rose". This fits Monty's rule since Quaralia is short of Quarraalia which means "Star" in Australian and it alludes to a shade of gray/ white. Her middle and last name also have meanings. Rita means "Pearl" in Spanish and Rosalinda is Spanish for "Beautiful Rose". *Quaralia alludes to Rapunzel from Tangled. **Her long hair attributes to this allusion. **Her emblem was a callback to Rapunzel seeing the stars in the city she visited. **Her tendency to hit someone with a frying pan if she annoyed when she is cooking is a callback to Rapunzel using it as a weapon. **Her semblance was inspired by the 'floating lights' in the story. *Even though her full first name is Quaralia, some people call her by her fashion name, Quinn. *She also cuts her hair from time to time, but it grows back thanks to her special hair formula. *She loves to cook. *She once had Forest Whisper, a book similar to Light's Path, but gave it to her younger cousin to use to defend herself and look fashionable while doing it. *For more pictures of Quaralia, go here. Concept Art Quaralia Model Sheet.jpg|Quaralia's Model Sheet and Main Outfit(Thanks to Jay) Outfits Quaralia.png|Default Outfit Quinn Rita Rosalinda by JAS.png|Quaralia in an alternate outfit Quaralia CG.png|Quaralia's Pjs 262__by_kolmoys_ddjryng.png|Quaralia Timeskip 1 (By Kolmoys) 262_by_kolmoys_ddjrynp.png|Quaralia with glasses and purse timeskip (By Kolmoys) Commissions Quaralia.png|Quaralia Rosalinda (By Orisodehime) Quar Box.png|Quar Box Quinn Rita Rosalinda by JAS.png|Quaralia Rosalinda in an alternate outfit (Thanks to the amazing RogueSpider!) Quaralia CG.png|Quaralia in her PJs (Thanks to Flora) quaralia_by_haruuuka_dd953m6.png|Quaralia (By Haruuuka) Quinn CG 2.png|Quaralia in a Keyhole sweater~ (Thanks Flora) Quinn CG.png|Quaralia on the front of Vytal Times~ (Thanks to Flora) 262___by_kolmoys_ddjryna.png|Quaralia Timeskip (Thanks to Kolmoys) 262____by_kolmoys_ddjryn3.png|Quaralia without glasses/purse Timeskip (Thanks to Kolmoys) Hs121 by rofeal-d8mb2me.png.jpg|Quaralia Headshot (By Rofeal) Qrtz.png|Headshot of Quaralia (Done by Respective Artist!) Category:RWBY OCs Category:Ruby's Stuff Category:Female Category:3rd Gen Category:Fan Made Character